My Big Fat Spy Wedding
My Big Fat Spy Wedding is season three's ninth episode. It is the sequel to Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion. Summary ﻿Beautiful Gorgeous hypnotizes Jet Fusion so that he will kill Jimmy at their wedding! But Jimmy and his friends already know what Gorgeous is up to and plan to stop the wedding. Plot This episode begins with Beautiful Gorgeous sneaking into Jet Fusion's home; the scene cuts before the outcome is shown. We see Jimmy, who is trying out for the new robot dance competition, but is somehow sucked into a mailbox. He finds himself in front of Commander Baker, who asks him (after an embarrassing incident involving a picture of him afraid to go into the ocean) to keep an eye on Beautiful Gorgeous, who was released from prison, after serving two weeks of her 45 year prison sentence on account of having "very good behavior". Jimmy asks Baker why he can't send Jet Fusion, at which Baker's staff start arguing that they suggested the same. After regaining control of his staff, Baker states the Jet is on vacation and gets Jimmy to accept the mission by threatening to cry and beg. He then shows Jimmy that they inserted a tracking device in her brain (when Jimmy asks about the legality of doing this, Baker quickly sucks him back up) to help him locate her. Jimmy, Carl and Sheen track Gorgeous to Spinelli’s Tuxedo Emporium, where Jet Fusion is also located at. It appears that Gorgeous is about to strangle Jet, and they quickly tackle him to safety (during which Carl strangely waves to Gorgeous in slow motion). They ask what the boys are doing, and they say Gorgeous was trying to kill him. They both look at each other, and then laugh. Gorgeous explains that she was just helping him get his bow tie on, and they reveal that they are getting married. The boys are in shock, but they explain that once she got out of prison, she apologized to Jet, and they fell in love. They leave, calling each other pet names, much to the boys disgust. Sheen exclaims, "What bizarre, unfathomable universe have we entered!?" Jimmy tells Baker, who passes out, but is revived with shrimp. After awakening he says the exact same thing that Sheen did. He tells them to continue monitoring and that he'll be passing off as the pastor at the wedding for further investigation. They spy on them from a stone bridge, where Sheen gets Libby to play at Jet and Gorgeous‘s wedding. They again see what looks like Gorgeous trying to harm Jet, this time lasering him. But they say that they were only engraving their wedding rings ("Jetty Wetty" "Gorgeous Porgeous"). They then follow them to the Candy Bar, where it once again looks like Gorgeous is going to harm Jet, now with a knife. After again turning out to be wrong, the boys accept that the two really are in love. However, Gorgeous holds up a box full of "candies" to Jet who finds them odd, saying they look more like rotating disks meant to hypnotize, which they do, hypnotizing Jet into killing anyone that says "I have the ring," as Jimmy, being the best man, should say. This way she will lose two enemies: Jimmy will be killed, and Jet would be imprisoned for murder. Later, while the boys are talking to Jet, Carl asks Jimmy if he might get nervous, prompting Sheen to say that all Jimmy has to do is say, "I have the ring," whereupon Jet begins to grab Sheen by the leg and bangs his head on the table repeatedly, but Jimmy snaps him out of it by having Goddard shoot a stun beam at his head. Getting suspicious, Jimmy excuses himself and goes to Gorgeous‘s apartment, where he overhears her boasting that she'll be wearing both a wedding dress and mourning gown on the same day and confronts her, but she locks him in a cage and uses his own Hypno-beam to make him forget what he learned from the past 30 minutes, ejecting him from her apartment. Fortunately, Carl and Sheen saw the whole incident through the window and burst in, but they also get trapped in a huge cage. Sheen is thankfully able to call the Atomic Monkey Special Forces Squad to help them escape. They are able to borrow Nick's skateboard after he once again breaks his leg. They get passed through an annual "marching bear parade" and the annual "giant fan festival" downtown, but eventually are finally able to make it to the church just as Jimmy is in the middle of saying the trigger phrase. Carl and Sheen explain, but end up saying "I have the ring," in the process. While trying to avoid Jet, they quickly explain Beautiful's plan. To get Jet to not be able to focus on one person, Jimmy tells everyone in the church to sing "I Have the Ring". The inability to focus on one target and the stress of hearing it so many times cause Jet to pass out and free him from the trigger. Gorgeous is then arrested; Jet at first tries to play off the wedding, but then breaks down and ends up riding off with Gorgeous, holding onto the back of the police car. Gorgeous tosses the bouquet, which Cindy catches, and she and Jimmy share a romantic glance, before finding it disgusting, where she then throws to Carl. Sheen and Carl turn to the Commander who produces two medals that he keeps on him for emergencies. They all agree that they learned a good lesson: They can all sing pretty darn well, except Sheen. Twonkie Sightings Note: Keep your eyes peeled for twonkies. They are Easter eggs in this episode. *Right as Jimmy, Carl and Sheen start spying on Jet and Beautiful. *If noticed very carefully, sitting in a bench at the church. *As the "I Have the Ring" musical number begins. Quotes * Sheen: What bizarre, unfathomable universe have we entered? * Commander Baker Jet is marrying Beautiful Gorgeous? What bizarre, unfathomable universe have we entered? * Sheen: That's what I said! * Cindy: So Neutron's the best man. Yeah, more like best nerd, I bet he'll look like a uh..., HUNK MUFFIN! Oh, hi James! * Jimmy: Hey Cindy! * Sheen: SHE’S A WITCH I TELLS YA BURN HER BURN HER! * sheen: beautiful gorgeous hypnotized jet! * carl: attacks whatever say i'm have a ring! * sheen: then '''he throwed way you. * '''carl: then he going to jail!. Trivia *The episode's title is a play on the title of the film My Big Fat Greek Wedding. *Cindy and Libby meet Beautiful Gorgeous, Jet Fusion and Commander Baker for the first time. *Jet makes a reference to the movie "Big Fat Liar" in this episode. *This is the second time a villain pretends to reform. The first was in The Eggpire Strikes Back. *The song We All Can Sing has the same musical number as Why Can't We Be Friends. * Professor Calamitous attends the wedding via a TV, as he is in prison. * At the end, we see the characters that freeze with their voice actors' names appearing then still frames of the episode itself. (Wendie Malick's name is spelled wrong) * The wedding guests features many cameos, including Captain Betty, the mayor, Gruber Gruber and more. * The half-hour episode was in 23rd place during the "Top 100 Greatest Moments In Nicktoon History'. *This is the third episode where Jimmy and Cindy don't fight or antagonize each other. The first was Hypno-Birthday To You, the second was Safety First and the next is Lady Sings the News. *This episode takes place before The League of Villains, even though it was aired before that episode. Goofs *When Carl explained to Sheen about Beautiful's plot, he said, "I have the ring." Yet Jet did not attack him and attacked Sheen instead when Sheen said, "I have the ring." * The princess from the episode The Great Egg Heist and the director from Lights! Camera! Danger! make cameos at the wedding. This clearly doesn't make sense because they were disguises by Calamitous and Calamitous is in jail. * The twonkies shown in the church seem to lack the destructive information that occurs when a twonkie hears good music. It is possible Sheen's singing in the background somehow balanced out the effect. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Half Hour Episodes Category:Sequel Episodes